1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge apparatus and image forming method.
2. Related Art
Liquid discharge apparatuses that form images on media by discharging liquid to the media have been used. Among such liquid discharge apparatuses, a typical liquid discharge apparatus forms an image on a medium by moving a liquid discharge unit and the medium relatively to each other.
For example, JP-A-2008-200893 discloses a liquid discharge apparatus capable of changing the amount of transport of a medium according to a predetermined transport condition.